freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nelvana Limited
Logo On a black background, we see the polar bear with a blue outline around it looking up, bumping a star to the top right of his face. The logo looks similar to the in-credit logo seen before 1985. Under the bear and star is "NELVANA" with the byline "A Corus Entertainment Inc Company" underneath that. The star briefly twinkles, and a white haze of light forms and dissipates behind the logo. Bylines *2004-: The byline reads "A CORUS''™'' ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY", ''all in capital letters, and in the same font used in the alternate 2003 logo. *2006-: Because of parent company Corus Entertainment Inc.'s "growth" in it's company (hence the "Inc." for incorporated), the byline reads "'A Corus™ Entertainment Inc. Company'"(exactly like that). This became an alternate variant in beginning in 2006. Variants *Sometimes no haze is shown for the standard logo. *There is a longer version where the polar bear "swims" onto the screen before bumping the star. Sometimes, no haze is shown. *A variant exists with the words '''A NELVANA PRODUCTION' above the polar bear. No haze is shown. *On the Grossology TV series, there is a version in which the polar bear gets slimed Nickelodeon-style (or is it snot?). This variant can only been seen on international airings of said show, and no haze is shown. *There is a variation where''' INTERNATIONAL', in a rounded rectangle, is sandwiched inbetween '''NELVANA' and the Corus byline. *A still version of the logo exists on at least the U.S. airings of Grossology. *There's a superimposed variant on Max and Ruby. No haze is shown. *On the Playhouse Disney series Handy Manny, it uses the same variant "A NELVANA PRODUCTION" over the logo, except the haze DOES appear as usual. The 2004 byline is also seen under the logo. *On the Qubo block-aired series My Friend Rabbit ''(which airs on NBC as part of Qubo's saturday morning lineup), the logo "stalls" a bit, where the polar bear does not bump the star exactly when first seen, after that, the animation is seen as usual. The 2004 byline is seen here, also. *On the Treehouse TV series Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'', no haze is shown. The 2004 byline is also seen under the logo, but the haze DOES appear as usual. *On the PBS Kids series Cyberchase, sometimes, no haze is shown. The 2004 byline can be seen here, too. *On the PBS Kids series Plum Landing, it uses the same variant Bubble Guppies, except the haze DOES appear as usual. The 2004 byline is seen here, also. *There is a superimposed variant on Plum Landing. No haze is shown. Scare Factor Low for the original. But Medium to high for the grossology version. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Super scary logos Category:Common Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:GULP Category:N Category:E Category:L Category:A Category:T Category:D Category:Taken From "My Friend Rabbit'' Category:Medal Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Taken from Plum Landing